


I See You Shiver

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Slutty Jensen Ackles, Strangers, my favorite tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: Jensen at a Halloween party.





	

Jensen’s tequila limit is four shots.

He knows it, his mom knows it, his poor, poor dog knows it. Jason knows it. The tricky part is this: when Jensen has _had_ his four shots of tequila, he forgets his hard limit.

He’s six shots in and the world is a loud, slurring blur of color and voices and the Monster Mash. There’s a bit of lime pulp between his teeth that he keeps tonguing at, and there’s salt at the corner of his mouth that he keeps tasting and wishing was come.

The reason Jensen has a four shot limit with tequila is because he gets randy as fuck by the fifth shot.

“Thor!” he yells into the crowd, his voice not even cracking the surface of the noise level. He’s plenty tall in his murderous black peep-toe platform heels, and his fishnets stockings have several runs in them by this time of night. His blood red mouth is blurred and smeared, his fake eyelashes still clinging on with some kind of stubborn bravery, and his slutty black corset is cinching in his waist so tight it’s kind of been a pain in the ass to breathe all fucking night.

Being Frank N Furter is no joke, man.

He pushes up onto his tiptoes, rising well above most of the crowd, looking for Jason’s long blond Viking hair wig, the one he’d ordered online and had put on with a reverence so genuine it was almost embarrassing. 

He’s gotta find Jason and he’s gotta get out of here, or else he’s going to go find the group of frat guys dressed like athletes from the seventies and go ass up for them in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

He refuses to let this be a near-repeat of last year.

“THOR!”

“Sweet transvestiiiite!” a zombie leers as Jensen pushes by him, not even earning a eyeroll from him. He's been groped, sang to, grinded against, and catcalled at all night, and he's getting more than a little sick of it. He can't help how luscious his pampered, tight ass looks in black panties.

It's just how his mama made him.

He sees him, _finally_ , over near the mostly-depleted bar talking to a couple of guys he doesn't know, and he redoubles his efforts to push through the overheated, surreal throng of costumed bodies to get to him.

"Jesus Christ, did you figure out how to go invisible? I've been lookin' for you _everywhere_." Jensen wraps an arm around Jason's waist and insinuates himself between Jason and the two dudes who have gone quiet and wide-eyed. He smirks, the gay little exhibitionist in him wanting to shock them further.

"I missed you, baby. Needed my big strong man to keep all these perverts from grabbin' my ass all night." He leans back against the bar and wraps his arms around Jason's neck, the whole world doubled and swaying, but none of it matters because he doesn't have to lifted up on his toes at all when he tips his head and licks into Jason's mouth, red-tipped fingers lacing and locking over Jason's thick wig.

He waits for Jason to tense up, to push him away and laugh and yell at Jensen about the four-shots rule, and so he's shocked when strong arms wrap around his back, long fingers pressing along the corset lacings and teasing at bare skin, and a slick, warm tongue slips alongside his own, forcing them back into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen pulls back with a breathless gasp, his eyes huge and heavy-lidded as they try to focus on Jason's face.

"Goddamn," a low voice murmurs, arms tightening around Jensen's waist, fingertips skirting along the waist of his little panties. Jason's forehead presses to Jensen's, pushing his curling black wig back as their mouths ghost each other's again. "I've been watchin' you all night."

The words trip along in Jensen's sloshy, dick-focused brain (oh _God_ , that's a monster pressing hot and thick against his stomach), and miraculously, the Most Important thing occurs to him first.

"You're not Jason," he mumbles against the guy's mouth, arching his back to make his ass prettier to look at for the guy's friends and to that dick tighter against his stomach, and he outright moans when the guy's hands slide down and squeeze firm and savoring at his ass over his frankly expensive panties.

"Jared," the guy says. "Please tell me Jason's not your boyfriend."

Jensen's knees tremble with the need to sink down onto them, and he's practically hugging Jared as he tries to stay upright. He shakes his head, curls tickling his bare shoulders, and he gasps when Jared lets out a tiny curl of a growl and takes his mouth in a starved kiss again. Jensen clings to him, opens his mouth wide, and lets himself be backed up to the wall where he's really, really hoping he'll get fucked by this delicious beast of a man with the whole rest of the party watching, not knowing which one to be jealous of.

This is gonna be _so_ much better than last Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Hugged/kissed wrong person in a costume like my friend’s.
> 
> [on tumblr!](http://dollylux.tumblr.com/post/151806127606/omg-number-15-with-j2-please)


End file.
